


Nap Time

by LadyoftheMorning



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Steve, Daddy Bucky, Fluff, M/M, Nap Time, Non-Sexual Age Play, Steve’s just a tired grumpy baby, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheMorning/pseuds/LadyoftheMorning
Summary: Bucky says Nap Time. Steve says No. It goes about as well as you would expect between a grumpy, stubborn toddler and his very patient daddy.





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad cause I was too impatient to post this here. 
> 
> I’ve been trying to write Stucky for forever, and this was the first one that didn’t throw a fit when i tried to write it. Irony at its best.

Bucky glanced at the clock on the microwave as he finished drying the dishes from lunch. Tossing the dish towel onto the counter, he wandered into the living room. Time for naps for certain cute baby boys. 

Stevie sat in his playpen looking absolutely adorable in his blue footie pajamas. His hair stuck up in little blonde tufts like some kind of poster child for bed head. So what if neither of them had gotten changed out of their pjs after waking up that morning? Even Bucky knew this was what Saturdays were for. 

Stevie beamed up at Bucky as he approached the play pen. He looked down at the stuffed froggy and the stuffed bunny in his hands before holding up the froggy in an unspoken invitation to play. Bucky crouched by the play pen and ruffled his baby’s hair. 

“Thanks for sharing babydoll, but it’s time for your nap.” Stevie cautiously pulled the stuffed frog to his chest, narrowing his eyes at Bucky. 

“No nap, Daddy.” He said firmly before going back to his stuffies. Bucky smiled softly and ruffled Stevie’s hair again.

“Yes nap, sweetheart. You can keep playing afterwards but you need to take your nap so you have energy to play.” Stevie shifted slightly away from Bucky, pushing his hand away from his head as he did. As if ignoring his daddy would make nap time go away. 

“Pway Daddy. No nap.” 

“Yes nap, Stevie.” Bucky stood, reaching into the play pen for Stevie’s favorite stuffed lamb. “You don’t have to sleep but you do need to lay down for some quiet time, okay babydoll? You can cuddle with Lamby while you do.” He jiggled the lamb, making it rattle slighty. Stevie looked up at Lamby as she rattled, but turned back to his toys more determined than ever. 

“No Daddy. I pwaying!” Stevie held up his bunny and froggy, just in case Bucky had missed them. 

“You can bring your other stuffies too, but you need to lay down for a while sweetheart. C’mon.” Bucky bent down to pick up his fussy baby, which was apparently the last straw. Stevie threw himself backwards and shouted No! with all the vehemence a toddler could muster. Kicking his legs, which only made his blocks fly everywhere, he threw the stuffed frog towards Bucky. 

Bucky caught the froggy projectile before it hit his face and dropped it into the play pen. Putting his hands on his hips in the ultimate ‘Daddy does not approve’ way, Bucky frowned down at Stevie. 

“You know better than to throw your toys, sweetheart. C’mon, nap time.” As Bucky leaned down again to pick him up, Stevie ratcheted up the tantrum another notch. 

“Noooooo!” He rolled to the far side of the play pen, away from Bucky’s hands, and let the waterworks start. “Daddy mean! No nap!” 

Bucky frowned at the tears but reached for his baby again, dropping Lamby to the floor so both hands were free. “Stevie, nap time means nap time. C’mon.” 

Stevie let out an honest to god wail and struggled even more. Bucky sighed, knowing Little Stevie could put up just as much resistance as Big Steve did. He managed to get his hands under Steve’s arms and pick him up that way, despite the squirming. One of Stevie’s hands caught him on the shoulder and a foot kicked out into his leg. Okay. That was the last straw. 

He carried Stevie over to the couch, ignoring the tears and accusations of being a meanie. Bucky plopped onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Stevie until he could barely squirm. As soon as it sunk in past the tantrum that he couldn’t move, Stevie went limp, leaning heavily on Bucky and crying into his shirt. Bucky felt his heart twinge at seeing his baby boy so upset, but if he could survive being the Winter Soldier, he could sure as hell survive a tantrum or two. He shifted his grip until it was more of an embrace and less of a restraint, rubbing at Stevie’s back as the sobs slowed. 

“There we go, sweetheart, take a nice deep breath.” Bucky took his own exaggerated inhale, which Stevie copied. “Can you use your words babydoll?” Stevie sniffled into his shirt, wiping his nose on it in the process. Ah, the joys of being a Daddy. 

“I no tiwed Daddy,” Stevie whimpered. “Wanna pway.” 

“I know you want to keep playing sweetheart, but you know you need to listen to me too.” Bucky ducked his head down so he could look into Stevie’s eyes. “Is it okay for you to throw a tantrum when I say it’s time to stop playing?” 

Stevie shifted guiltily in his lap, burying his face into Bucky’s shoulder instead of answering. Bucky continued rubbing his back, confident of his ability to out wait his baby. 

“No,” finally came the muffled reply. 

“And is it okay to throw your toys babydoll?” It was a shorter wait this time for the muffled no. “And is it okay to hit Daddy when you’re upset?” 

Stevie sat up straight at that, fresh tears welling up in his eyes. Apparently the hitting and kicking had been accidental, which Bucky had expected. His baby might get grumpy sometimes, but he was still a little sweetheart. 

“I hitted Daddy?” Stevie whimpered, clearly full of regret. 

“I know you didn’t mean to hit me babydoll, but it still happened. We don’t throw toys and we don’t throw our hands around either cause we might accidentally hit people.” He kissed Stevie’s forehead before wiping away the tears that had started to spill over. 

“I sowwy Daddy!” 

“I forgive you babydoll.” Bucky kissed his forehead again before tucking Stevie’s face up against his neck. He rocked them back and forth as Stevie’s tears turned into sniffles. “It’s time to lay down for some quiet time babydoll, but after that you’re going to have a turn in the time out chair and then clean up the mess you made. Does that sound fair?” 

Stevie nodded sadly, which Bucky could only respond to by hugging his boy tighter.He peppered his baby’s downy blonde hair with kisses until Stevie was giggling into his neck. 

“Now, why don’t you come lay down in Daddy’s bed and we can cuddle during your nap time, okay?” Stevie straightened at the offer. As much as he disliked nap time, Bucky had never seen him turn down the opportunity for cuddles. Bucky smiled down at his now beaming Stevie before loudly kissing his forehead. Stevie giggled, before returning the affection with a wet kiss to Bucky’s cheek. 

Bucky stood, holding his baby boy to his chest. On the way to his room, he paused to pick up Lamby, who Stevie gratefully grabbed and gave another wet kiss to. They had both earned nap time at this point, but it was worth it to have his sweet baby boy there in his arms, Bucky thought as he pressed another kiss to Stevie’s head. Now if only his boy would stay asleep for the whole nap, that would be a real miracle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lamby is based off a stuffed animal I had growing up, but I imagine her to be softer and cuddlier than that one was. A Lamby 2.0
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://ambigious-ambition.tumblr.com)
> 
> Join us on the [marvel age play discord](https://discord.gg/7anFWN7)!


End file.
